


Souls Past

by SterekMuch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clairvoyant!Stiles, Derek Uses His Words, Eventual Sterek, M/M, Psychic!Stiles, Slow Build, derek's got it really hard, i can see dead people au, lydia's the best, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekMuch/pseuds/SterekMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know what to think about the sad looking man standing in front of him, begging to talk to his lost love one more time. Stiles never imagined just how involved he would get, or just how hard he could ever fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek had finally reached his breaking point. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He now had no one left. No one to love and no one to love him back. Riker had taken the bullet that was meant for Derek. The bullet from that rogue hunter that had blown into town from nowhere. Derek had never hurt anyone without reason and Riker wouldn’t even kill the spider in the shower just last week, Derek had to kill it with his shoe; Riker was kind of a pansy that way. The pain in Derek’s chest grew stronger with the memories that suddenly flooded his thoughts and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, all the air in his lungs was gone.

Riker was gone.

Riker.

His best friend and love since freshman year and all the more after all the hell and devastation of the tornado, that was Kate. She nearly destroyed him and his whole being after she took his pack from him, his family, in that fire. Derek was never the same after that, but Riker kept him sane and grounded. He told Laura and Riker that anger was his anchor and they believed it too, so did he, at first. He first met Riker at baseball tryouts freshman year at Beacon Hills High School. Derek was always popular but never had a lot of friends. Everyone wanted to be his friend because they wanted the popularity, so he chatted and was kind to all of them, but he kept them an arms distance away, Laura always told him he was smart like that. But when he met Riker, it was kind of different. He treated Derek like he was a big nobody and just another person. It was nice. He was cool, they liked the same teams, both big Dodgers fans, same movies, TV, and books. Derek finally felt like he had a true friend. He and Riker were inseparable after that.

Riker was never supposed to know about Derek’s deepest secret. He would plead with his mother to let him tell Riker, he knew Riker would keep his secret forever, but mother would have none of it. It was an accident honestly. It was summer break between freshman and sophomore year and they were on a camping trip with Riker’s family. He and Derek were out for a long hike and decided against their own better judgment to travel off the beaten path and just make their own. It was fun getting lost, until they found a ledge that led down to the river that leads through the preserve they were camping at.

“Riker! What are you doing, get away from the ledge man.”

“I just want to see how far it...”

The next thing Derek knew he had Riker by the wrist with his claws extended and eyes lightning blue. The ground had given way under Riker’s feet and sent him falling towards the water. Derek pulled him up slowly trying not to dig into his wrists with his claws. Shit Derek thought to himself. He wasn’t ready to tell Riker; well he was, but just not in that moment. He didn’t prepare himself for what denied response he might get. Derek slowly pulled Riker up, being as gentle as he could to not cut Riker with his claws. He braced himself for the worst. But much to his surprise the response he got was not what he was expecting. Riker grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

Derek was still with shock, he wasn’t sure if Riker’s quick heart beat was from his almost death or from what he just saw of Derek. Riker pulled back and stared Derek right in the eyes.

“I always knew you were strange Hale, I just never imagined that strange.” He smiled at Derek. “What are you?”

“Um…Well…I’m kind of a…..werewolf.” It sounded odd rolling off his tongue, but it was the truth. The rest of the day flew by without any more life or deaths and Riker grilled him on his whole life story and a bunch of questions that he just didn’t have the answers to.

“I’m not Google you know.” Derek shot him a look of please stop with the questions about century’s old crap I don’t know.

“I know, sorry dude, it’s just, this is freaking awesome!” Riker’s parents looked over at them with questioning eyes and Riker just told them that they were talking baseball.

Derek’s parents were not as pleased with what happed but thankful that Riker wasn’t hurt. They had welcomed Riker into the pack with open arms as a human pack mate, and Laura had a field day with it all. Riker and Laura were a lot alike and got along swimmingly. Sophomore year went off without a hitch and life was pretty great. Junior year Riker came out to Derek and Derek just hugged him and told him that he always knew. So Riker started dating some art student and then one day this beautiful woman walked in to the school as a T.A. and Derek thought she was the most exquisite being he had ever seen. He watched her walk by and noticed the sweet smell of honey and oat that he assumed was her shampoo, and slight grapefruit from her perfume. She winked at him as she walked by and he waved back. The next day as she walked by once more during lunch, he mustered all the courage he could and walked up to her and introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Derek. Derek Hale.”

She eyed him up and down and smiled. “Hale huh? Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Kate.” She smiled. “What you doing later tonight?”

Derek beamed.

He always got a slight shut out feeling from Kate, but he thought it was just him. ‘Cause she wouldn’t want him around if she didn’t like him right? He gave his everything to her; he even went and got a part time job on the weekends just so he could buy her some nice things. Riker and her never really saw eye to eye, when he first introduced them to each other he thought it went well, Kate smiled a lot and Riker paid for her coffee. It wasn’t till later that night when she kissed Derek good night and waved bye to the boys that Riker spoke up.

“I don’t like her. She gives off a bad vibe.”

“What? Why would you say that? She’s amazing! And she likes you.”

“She looks at you like she wants to eat you or something. Her smile, it’s just…oh I don’t know…just wrong, I guess.”

“Whatever.”

A month or two had past and Derek spent almost all his time with Kate. He never wanted to leave her side and he wanted to tell her everything. He felt he owed her at least that, she was so good to him; she deserved to know the truth. He knew his mother would be pissed because she didn’t like Kate either, but he loved Kate, how can you lie to someone you are in love with? That night after dinner he told her everything.

“Dude this chick is poison. She asks too many questions, you know? And she’s like, in college. I just don’t trust her. She looks at me funny.” Riker said the next day during lunch while Derek was talking about their date and how he had stayed over the night before.

“Are you jealous or something?”

“Why the fuck would you ask that?!! You’re my best friend! I’m just watching your back man!! She’s bad news bears!”

“Whatever Riker, I don’t recall asking for your opinion.”

“No you didn’t, but you’re getting it anyways, I care about you man!”

“Well then maybe you should stop!” Derek was angry that his friend couldn’t see how happy he was.

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me! Maybe I should have never told you anything! You can’t even be happy for me! I finally found someone who I love and loves me in return and you can’t handle it, ‘cause you just want me for yourself right?! Well I told her! I told her everything, who I am, what I am. And she just smiled at me, she didn’t even flinch man, she just said thank you and kissed me!”

“You WHAT?! Who the fuck are you right now? Why the hell would you do that?!”

Derek just stared at Riker with hate in his eyes and stormed off to his chemistry class he knew would be open for all the early arrivals. Derek knew he was probably overreacting, but he was pissed that Riker didn’t understand. He’d apologize to him later after school. But he never got the chance. Some time in 4th period the principal came into class and asked for Derek to come with him to his office. On the way to his office Derek racked his brain with what he could have possibly done to warrant a trip to the principal’s office, and that’s when he saw Laura standing by the door with three police officers, she was crying.

Derek just sat in the police station silent, never saying a word to all the strangers that had crowded him, telling him how sorry they all where for his loss and that they promised to find the monster that had done it. A familiar scent had filled the room and he looked up for the first time in two hours to see Riker just standing there with tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. Derek ran to him and clung to him as if he had ever let go he would lose him too. Derek hadn’t cried all day, but when Riker wrapped his arms around him and told him how sorry he was, it could no longer be stopped. Derek had never cried that hard in his life, he couldn’t stop it, the tears just kept coming, and they stood there for what felt like eternity just holding each other, Riker softly rubbing a comforting hand up and down Derek’s back. Derek and Laura had stayed at Riker’s that night and the following week. Laura had found an apartment she could afford and Derek didn’t go to school for the rest of the year. When Derek had found out that it was Kate, he was on the hell path and was sick with revenge.

“Derek! Please think about this!”

“Think about what?! She used me Riker! Everything was a lie! She murdered my family! They were human too!”

“I know. But you can’t just go chasing her all around the country.”

“Why not?” he couldn’t help the snarl that ripped from his chest.

“Because Laura needs you man! I need you.” Riker stood slowly and spoke even slower so Derek would know that he meant each and every word he said to the pained man in front of him that had to grow up way to fast.

“I love you Derek. I need you to stay here, with me. Please?”

That was when Derek realized he had always wanted to hear those words. He needed Riker, he always needed Riker. He Loved Riker. It was never Kate, and it was that realization that made Derek even angrier with himself. If only he had been honest with himself from the beginning, he would have never been hurt and his family would still be here. His late night games of catch with his father and his warm and never ending hugs from his mother. Derek lifted his hand up to Riker’s cheek and just left it there. Riker leaned into his hand and kissed his palm. Derek then pulled Riker’s lips to his and everything felt peaceful. After that night with Riker, Derek never thought about leaving Beacon Hills ever again.

Where ever Riker went Derek would follow, forever.

Now there was no more forever, just more terrible things to add to his long list of regrets, not Riker, Riker will never be regret, ever, but how he couldn't protect him. He had to find some way to get him back, somehow. He had heard about a kid in town that could talk to the dead, but can he bring him back? And if not, could he give Derek the chance he needs to say good bye?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles couldn’t understand why his parents where giving him such a look. His father looked like he was trying his best not to laugh and his mother was just looking like she couldn’t quite find the words. Stiles looked over at Scott and Scott just shrugged his shoulders. Scott was from his school, they never had any classes together and the only time he saw him was during lunch in the gym. It was after a long day of being picked on and obnoxious teasing he left the cafeteria and just wanted to have lunch in peace and quiet. Stiles had some hard core A.D.D. thing going on and the kids at school took it upon themselves to never let him forget. He could never really stay still and his mouth just never wanted to shut up. He saw Scott sitting all alone on the bleachers, not doing anything but just staring up into space.  
“Can I join you?”  
“Sure.”  
“I’m Stiles.”  
“Scott. What kind of name is Stiles?”  
“Oh, it’s a long story, but trust me, it’s better as Stiles.” He smiled.  
They sat there all lunch talking about what’s good on TV and all the awesome comic books that they both collected. The bell rang and they went off to class. Every day after that they shared lunch together, and after a month of lunch dates he asked Scott if he wanted to come hang out at his place after school.  
“Stiles, sweetie, I don’t see anyone. Who are you talking about?”  
Stiles gawked at his parents and just shook his head.  
“Mom, dad, are you guys for real? He’s like standing three feet from you.”  
He looked at Scott and then back to his parents.  
“Son, aren’t you a little old for imaginary friends? You’re twelve now, maybe it’s time to get some real friends of your own.” John put a hand on Stiles shoulder as he walked by, lightly chuckling to himself. John meant well, he just thought it was so odd for his son to still have an imaginary friend.  
“He’s not imaginary! You’re looking right at him mom.” He threw his hands in the direction of Scott and all his mother could do was just look in the general area Stiles was referring to.  
“Stiles, I know school hasn’t been the easiest for you, but I’m sure there are kids at your school that would love to be your friend. You don’t have to be alone sweetheart. You’ll make friends soon, I promise.” She gave him the kindest smile she could and wrapped him in a tight hug. She kissed his forehead then turned to go to the kitchen to start dinner. Stiles couldn’t believe what just happened. What is wrong with you people? Are his parents going crazy? Have they lost their minds?  
“Stiles? What is Scott’s last name?”  
“Why?”  
“Please?”  
Stiles looked at Scott and Scott called back, “McCall.”  
Stiles mother just stood there waiting for an answer.  
“He just told you…”  
“Stiles no one said anything.” John chimed in.  
“John please, Stiles what’s Scott’s last name?”  
“McCall.”  
The look of sadness filled his mother’s face as she looked at Stiles and then turned to John, the same look on his face. That night after Scott left for home and before tucking down to sleep, she sat next to Stiles on his bed and put her hand on his knee. “Stiles, it’s time we have a talk; there is a lot I need to explain to you.” Stiles hated these conversations, the last time she said that she told him his grandmother died. Which he knew was a prank too because he still saw his grandmother from time to time, usually around Christmas, her favorite time of year. She explained how in her family they have always had members who could see people who no longer existed on this earth, people who had passed away and still had business left, or who just didn’t want to go. She told him how a little boy was found dead in the lake last summer; he had drowned when his summer camp supervisor wasn’t paying attention to the kids. His name was Scott McCall; he had gone to the same school as Stiles and would be the same age too. Stiles didn’t want to believe her, Scott is real he would protest, but then she handed him an obituary about an 11 year old boy named Scott who passed away last summer.  
After that Stiles mother taught him how to tell the difference between alive and spirit. It became easy and he didn’t look like the idiot who talked to himself anymore, Stiles found out that was the reason all the kids at school would mainly pick on him. Scott stuck around, he didn’t have any unfinished business or anything, he just didn’t want to leave his mother all alone and Stiles was the brother her never got to have. Scott never aged physically but he grew mentally along with Stiles, Stiles felt it was nice to have someone to talk to. Stiles never got the hang of having friends. This one kid Danny was kind of cool, they had a shared interest in TV and sports and Danny never really minded that Stiles talked a thousand miles per hour. But the day Danny caught Stiles talking to himself, but was really Scott, after school it was never the same. Stiles tried to explain it just how his mother did, but Danny just looked at him like he was crazy, just how everyone else did. Stiles found it was probably for the better to just not have any friends at all, because that was better, right?

Freshmen year Stiles’ mother had passed away. He remembered the day she had told him that she was sick. He could tell before she ever had to say anything. About a month before, that’s when he noticed it; her aura had changed, not by much, but enough to make a difference. He didn’t want to think of what the colors changing meant, he just wanted to believe that it was all stress from work or something, or stress about Stiles not having proper friends, or something else along those lines. But it wasn’t, she was sick and there was no cure for her kind of cancer. The kind that she had to take all those stupid medicines for, that made her beautiful long locks of golden brown curls fall out and the beautiful glow of blue in her eyes fade to a dull and sad pale sort of blue. Over the span of six moths he watched as her colors went form the most beautiful shades of green, purple, and orange, to nothing but a muddy mix of nothing as she wasted away. But he will never forget how she always had a reason to smile; there was never a day she didn’t smile. And when the day came and she said her last good bye to him and his father, he screamed for her all night. “Why won’t you talk to me?! I can talk to everyone else who is dead, why are you not here?!” He screamed into the emptiness of his room. Scott sat at his computer desk and just stared at the floor wanting to say something but wasn’t sure how to go about it. With tears streaming down Stile’s face, he turned to Scott, “What? I know you want to say something, what is it?”  
“Um...” Scott hesitated. “I don’t think she’s here Stiles. She doesn’t need to be, she got to say her goodbyes to you and your dad. She left knowing you were going to be ok. She just now gets to watch you, happy. She’s happy now Stiles.”  
Stiles just sat there. He didn’t know what to do, how does one move on from this? She wasn’t supposed to die, she was supposed to be here, be here to watch him go to prom, to get his diploma, to see him off to college with tears in her eyes, to see him get married one day, her grandkids, all that shit. No, she will miss everything and it made him angry. The room started to spin like mad and all the air was forcing its self out of his lungs, he couldn’t understand what was going on, he couldn’t breathe. His father rushed in after hearing him screaming at the walls, and found Stiles in the midst of a panic attack. John talked him through it and he could feel his lungs once more. Panic attacks became a kind of new norm for a little while; with Scott by his side it got a little easier as time went on.  
Sophomore year came and the first person to really ever give him attention since Danny was Lydia Martin. He was sitting outside under the bleachers talking to Scott about Lacrosse and being benched again this season when the pretty strawberry blonde from his Econ and chemistry class walked up and asked, “Who are you talking to, exactly?” She gave him more of an intrigued look, rather than all the crazy looks he gets all the time.  
“Uh…” He looks to where Scott was sitting, Scott just rolls his eyes, it’s not the first time Stiles has gotten caught talking to himself. This was Scott’s favorite part, to see what stupid lie that no one ever really believed that Stiles could make up. But just before Stiles could get anything out Lydia just continued.  
“So, it is true what everyone is saying about you.”  
“And what would that be exactly?”  
“Well it’s either that you are a schizophrenic or you’re pulling a Haley Joel Osment.” She smiled.  
“What do you think?”  
“Do you know Bruce Willis too?”  
Stiles rolled his eyes and proceeded to tell Lydia everything. He thought she would just get up and start laughing at some point or another, but she never did. She nodded her head in acknowledgment, she would frown when he would bring up his mother or the fact that he had no other friends but Scott, or she would giggle when he told her about how he thought his grandmother was alive the whole time and how he thought that it was just some stupid family joke they were all playing. She was fascinated with everything and begged him to tell her how beautiful her aura was. And oh my was it beautiful, it felt like spring to Stiles, a warm rainbow after a soft summer shower. Hers was his new favorite aura to be around, just after his mothers, no one’s will ever beat his mothers. After he told her all that, she hugged him and told him that he was her new project and best friend. He didn’t like the project part all that much, but it was nice to have the beauty queen of Beacon Hills on his side.  
Stiles had always preferred the term Clairvoyant, psychic just sounded ridicules. Psychics where those idiots you saw on the TV late at night with their stupid outfits and head pieces on. Gazing into their crystal balls like morons and talking to poor suckers on the phone telling them that they are going to win the lottery or whatever else kind of bullshit they think they want to hear, but not before they are charging them fifty bucks a min, and what do you have after all that BS? Nothing! Nothing but a hole in your wallet and a dream that will never come true. When people came to Stiles asking for his help, he could see how sad they were, how much they really needed his help, and he sure as hell tried everything he could to accommodate them. It was Lydia’s idea really, to put his gifts to good use. He’s slowly getting used to the term town psychic, it’s better than town crazy, which he still gets from time to time. Every time a new one came into his life it was the same, the same feeling of emptiness and sorrow, of regret and the want of help.  
He remembered the first time one actually came to him for help. Most of the time when he saw one, a spirit as his mother called them, they were always just going about their own business, Stiles never bothering them and they never bothered him. But this time it was different, he woke in a kind of cold sweat, he could feel eyes on him, and as he turned slowly he met eyes with an older gentleman in about his mid to late sixty’s.  
“Um, hello.” Stiles could feel the cold in the room and the sorrow the man was admitting.  
“Help.” Was all the man said.  
“Help? Help with what?”  
“Help her”  
“Who? Is someone hurt?”  
“She’s in pain. I never got to tell her.”  
“Who is in pain? Who do you want me to help?”  
And this was when Stiles became aware he had more abilities then just seeing the dead and communicating with them. The man reached out to touch Stiles, he shied away at first, but the need to help was just too strong. Stiles reached out his hand to meet the man’s fingers that where stretched out to him, and he felt as if he was suddenly hit by a Mac truck with the man’s life long memories. He saw the woman the man was referring to and saw their children and grandchildren also. The woman was lying in her bed hugging a pillow and crying herself slowly to sleep. Stiles felt a knot in his chest grow and a tear escaped his eyes. The man was mauled down by a truck in a cross walk about a week ago, he never got to say goodbye to his soul mate, and he missed her so. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her one last time and that he would be ok and that they will be together one day again. Stiles pulled away and just nodded to the man in front of him.  
“Okay, yeah, I’ll do it. Tomorrow, I promise I will tomorrow, right after school.”  
It was the single most awkward thing Stiles had ever done. He raked his brain for the memories of the house the man once lived in, and when he followed the trail to the house he proceeded to knock on the door. An older woman answered the door; it was her, the woman crying in the bed. He had dragged Lydia with him so he wouldn’t seem like such a creeper. The lady invited them in and offered them tea and cookies. Stiles politely declined, he just wanted to get straight to the point. As Stiles explained everything to her, his family, mother, and how last night Marcus came to his room and asked for his help. At first she didn’t believe him at all, she just shook her head at him and told him what an awful person he was to try and pull a prank like that on someone who just lost their loved one. But when Sties started to tell her things he couldn’t have possibly known about how they met in high school, how she waited for him to return after the war, and how Marcus electrocuted himself changing a light their first night in their new home. As the tears fell from her eyes, she stood up and hugged Stiles. He told her how Marcus was sorry that they had that fight that morning, how he never got to say goodbye, and just how much he had always loved her. Once he was done and she accepted it all, he felt a wave of relief, like he had been holding his breath the entire time. He looked up to see Marcus smile and then slowly fade away. And as he did, all the memories that were crammed in Stiles mind faded with him.  
“It feels just like the Notebook right?” Lydia asked as they were walking back to the Jeep.  
“Yeah with dead people, it’s just like it.” Stiles chuckled back.  
After that he wasn’t quite sure how it happened but the whole town knew about what he could do. He thinks it was the old lady he helped the other week, she must have told someone. That or it was Lydia, she did want him to start charging people, but it just felt wrong to do that. To take others money like that, he just wanted to help, no money required. He started getting more odd looks as weeks went on. He just stopped caring, there was no point, people would never understand. And Lydia thought it was great all the people that came to his door. So tonight wasn’t any different at first…  
Stiles was warming up some Hot Pockets in the microwave for dinner, his father was working the night shift at the station, when he heard a slight thudding noise in his room. Stiles walked up the stairs and turned into his room.  
“Scott, if you’re messing with my shit again, I swear to god I’m going to…” Stiles dropped the plate of Pockets on the floor. They landed with a loud clank. There was a man standing in his room. He looked to be a little older than stiles and maybe a little bit taller too. This man’s aura was all wrong. Twists of blue and brown, swirled with shades of black and gray. It was one of the saddest things he ever saw. A man that attractive should never be this sad. There was something else about the aura that Stiles just couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was so different from any person he had ever seen, it was almost giving off a slight animalistic vibe. Odd, he thought to himself. The strange man was standing just beside Stiles window, staring at him. Stiles couldn’t look away from the man’s eyes; they were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. Okay, not the time here Stiles get your shit together.  
“Who the hell are you and how did you get into my room?”  
“My name is Derek. I…I need your help.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, Derek, um, first off, how the  _hell_  did you get into my room?!”

Derek looked down at his feet, then to the window.

“You mean to tell me that you creeped into my room via my window?!”

Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He wanted to be pissed, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel more than just a little bit peeved. “You do know I have a front door right? It’s got a bright, shiny, loud doorbell and everything.” His limbs flailing about a bit.

Derek watches the strange kid with interest, raising an eyebrow in response. He’s never seen someone talk so fast before in his life. The boy’s heartbeat picked up the quicker he spoke. Derek couldn’t tell if it was from fear or nervousness.

“Sorry…I didn’t…”

“Nope you didn’t, who just climbs into someone’s window, a strangers window?”

“Clearly this was a mistake, I’ll come back another time, I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

Stiles could see the disappointment roll thru the stranger’s body, guilt ripping at his gut. Derek turned to leave out the way he came in. Without giving his body permission the next thing Stiles knew, he grabbed Derek by the arm stopping him in his tracks. He watched as Derek’s eyes went from his hand, to his eyes, and back to Stiles hand.

“Sorry!” Stiles released Derek’s arm. “Listen, don’t leave, I’m sorry, I just got a little freaked out that’s all. It’s not every day that some random person is chilling in your room you know?” Stiles gave him a little smile, trying to be as comforting as possible. “I’m Stiles by the way. It’s nice to meet you Derek. What can I do for you?”

Derek hesitated. “Is it true?” Derek felt stupid for asking this question, but he just had to try, he needed to see Riker one last time, hear his voice, to feel his touch. “That…well….you…that you can talk to the dead?” His voice at almost a whisper.

So that  _is_  what this was about. Derek has lost someone, someone that he really cared about by what Stiles could tell. All the colors started to make sense now. Stiles took a second to really get a good look at the man in front of him. He looked much older than he actually was, he looked to be late twenties, but Stiles felt he must have been younger than that. Stress and sadness on a level Stiles hadn’t seen since his mother passed away in his father’s eyes. He wore a tired looking leather jacket with a matching black tee under it and equally worn jeans. When he finally looked back up to Derek’s face, he was staring right at Stiles.

“Uh, yeah, it’s true. I can communicate with souls lost.”

“Can you bring them back?” Derek didn’t even blink, not once. Just staring at Stiles. “Is it possible?”

Stiles was a little taken back by the question, he had never been asked to bring someone back before. He guessed it makes sense, but he just never thought of it. It wasn’t possible of cores, ‘cause trust me if Stiles could bring people back, he would still be getting the best pies for all his birthdays and warmest hugs every day. He misses his mother, every day he wishes he could see her just one last time. But he understands that she’s happy now. Not sick anymore, and smiling at him all day every day.

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how to say no. He wanted to tell him yes. Yes he could take all the pain and sadness away with a snap of his fingers and Derek’s lost one would be back and smiling for him and hugging him once more. But it just can’t happen. The slight sting in Stiles stomach when he saw Derek’s eyes shine with a glint of hope when he asked made stiles gut churn and him hesitate on his answer.

“Uh…no...I’m sorry, that’s not in my control. Once the soul has left the body, it no longer has an attachment, nothing anchoring it to the vessel. The best I can do is to give you a final goodbye.”

“Oh…” Derek felt all the more stupid for thinking he could get Riker back that easily. Nothing was ever easy for him, everything he ever touched crumpled eventually.

“What was their name?”

“What?” Derek was lost in his thoughts; he didn’t realize the boy was talking again.

“The person you are looking for, what is their name?”

“Oh, Riker, his name is Riker.”

“Oh,  _oh_ , ok.”

“Is there a problem?” Derek raised an eyebrow to the boy’s hesitation.

“What? NO! No, good god no! I’m all for same sex marriage and its totally cool if your gay, not a problem, I’m gay, or I think I am, ok too much info here, I’m going to shut up now. God I’m so sorry.”  _Great one Stiles, you really know how to make a guest feel welcome, let’s just insult the guy right off the bat._  It was Stiles turn to look down at his feet, face redder than a tomato from the tip of his nose to his ears. When he looked back up to meet Derek’s gaze, he was still giving Stiles the same look.  _God those eyebrows,_   _GET IT TOGETHER STILINSKI! “_ What is his last name?”

“Cole.”

“Cole? Why does that sound so familiar? Wait, Riker Cole? Oh my, my father, he’s the sheriff, he was at a murder scene night before last, and he said a guy had been shot dead...” Stiles knew once again he let his mouth get away from him. The sadness rolling off Derek now was almost sickening. His whole face fell into a twisted form of pain and he almost looked like he was holding back tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Derek shook off the feeling of hurt and just shrugged. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy; he knew that the pain was still there, wounds from loss still fresh. But he had to do this. This was all his fault and he had to tell Riker that, apologize for failing him, his best friend, his love. He had promised to always protect Riker, take care of him, even though Riker really was the one taking care of him all along. He knew that this was the selfish thing to do, but it had to be done.

“I know that this is the last thing you want to discus, but I need to know how he died. All the details, how he died, why, if you know, and where it took place. It makes tracking his soul easier.”

“You already know he got shot. You know where because your father was there, isn’t that enough?” Telling the boy everything meant telling him  _everything_. He wasn’t ready to trust another person with who he really was. He never wants to tell another person that secret again in fear it will get them killed as well. But there was something about the boy that made him want to tell him, something that reminded him of Riker in so many ways. Derek hated that feeling and just frowned at the boy.

“Please? You want to speak to Riker again, I need to know Derek, I’m sorry. Just tell me everything. If you’re worried about me running to my dad or something and getting you arrested, you don’t have to worry, it’s none of my busyness. But I need to know,  _everything_. Please.”

Before he could stop himself Derek blurted out, “What do you know about werewolves?”

“Excuse me?”

“Werewolves.”

“Oh I heard you, I was just checking to see if I heard that right.”

“Well...” Derek shrugs. “I’m a werewolf.”

“Sure.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“You expect me to believe that you are a werewolf? Werewolves aren’t real.”

“Said the boy who can chat with dead.”

“True, but werewolves? Really? Do I look like an idiot?”

Derek let a snarl rip from his chest. He didn’t have time for this kids shit. He let his fangs glide out and his claws extend. He shoved the kid against the wall and listened to his heartbeat thunder in his ears as he held him in place.

“Real enough for you yet?!” Derek couldn’t help sounding angry.

“Oh my god!” For the second time in his life Stiles couldn’t find the words he wanted to say.  _HOLY SHIT!_  He couldn’t look away from what were once green eyes, now the deepest shade of crimson he had ever seen. The fangs looked like he could rip his throat out in seconds, and his claws looked equally as terrifying. “Ok, got it, sorry, I’m a believer! I believe you now, werewolves are real.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a few seconds before letting him go, pulling back his fangs and retracting his claws. Derek took a few steps back and let Stiles collect himself once again. “Where do you want me to start?” The boy was just staring at him.  “Stiles?”

“Hm?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“Oh yeah, sorry, uh…I guess start at the hours leading up to his death, please.”

Derek rubbed at his temples, “Yeah…I guess.”

_It was the anniversary of his family’s passing so it was just kind of a bad day all together. He didn’t feel like getting out of bed that morning but the smell and promise of bacon for breakfast was enough to pull him out of his cocoon he made himself out of the comforter. He rolled out of bed and threw on his sweats he pulled out of the dresser. He left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Riker was standing at the stove working over some bacon and what looked like some sort of egg concoction. Derek walked up to Riker and wrapped his arms around him. He dipped his head down into his neck; giving him gentle kisses leading up to his jaw ending in a nibble of his earlobe, “Morning.” He whispered into Rikers ear._

_“Good morning sleepy wolf.”_

_“I hate it when you call me crap like that.”_

_“Oh please, you love my stupid pet names and you know it.”_

_“Whatever.” Derek tightened his hold on Riker and kissed his shoulder._

_Riker turned off the stove and then twisted around in Derek’s arms, “How are you? You hungry?”_

_Derek just shrugged. “I’m ok, I guess.”_

_Riker wrapped his arms up around Derek’s neck and pulled his lips to his own.  After what always feels like an eternity of getting lost in each other’s kiss, they stayed still for a few moments more, just holding each other remembering, remembering what it was like that tragic day that they lost their family. Rike r placed his hand on Derek’s cheek, wrinkled his nose, and smiles, “You need to shave, you’re getting all scruffy.”_

_Derek rolled his eyes and shook Rikers hand off. “Can we eat now? I’m starving. What did you make?”_

_“Ham and veggie omelets with a shit ton of bacon to wash it down with.” Riker beamed._

_“And this is why I keep you around.”_

_“Sure it is.” He pats Derek on his head, unwinds himself from him, and turned to pull down two plates. They sat at the table across from one another and ate in silence. It was Riker who broke that silence first. “So, what you wana do today?” Riker already knew the answer; it was the same they did every year. They would go to the pond that Derek and his sister used to play at when they were children, when their mother would take them on picnics because that was her favorite tree on a sunny day to sit under and read her new favorite book. Derek would run around with his tiny claws out and little fangs, small and young growls that Laura would pretend to be scared of and let him chase her all over the little shore of the pond. They would tire out eventually and would come running back to their mother; Laura snuggled into her side and Derek in her lap. It was always the perfect day. But now that same spot under that tree held no such happiness, just sorrow and memories, and it also held a stone, a stone that symbolizes the Hale pack, his family. Derek would sit there for hours, sometimes he would talk to his parents, other times he would cry. Today was a day of just sitting in silence, which Riker hated. He hated it because he knew that the silence meant that Derek was beating himself up inside, thinking about Kate, about how stupid he felt, how it was all his fault. Riker knew that none of it truly was, but Derek never listened. It always killed him to see Derek in this much pain, he wasn’t sure if Derek could ever fully get over it. Before they knew it the sun was starting to set and Derek could hear footsteps approach from the east. He was up on his feet and had Riker up against the tree, putting himself between Riker and whoever was coming._

_“Well well well, what have we got here?” Four men stepped out from the shadows of the tree holding shotguns, assault riffles, and handguns._

_“Who the fuck are you?” Derek asked just shy of a growl._

_“Down boy, we just want to chat.” The man on the left said with a smirk that could make the devil wince._

_“I’ve done nothing wrong, what on earth do we have to chat about?”_

_The man in the middle spoke up this time. “You see that’s the problem here wolf, everything about you is wrong purely because you breath.”_

_“I know you hunters have a code, you need proof that he ever hurt anyone!” Riker yelled out from behind Derek._

_“Riker! Shut up!”_

_“Yeah boy! Listen to the mutt.” The man in the middle said as he raised his riffle to point at Derek._

_“You see, we view the code as more like a syllabus. It’s kind of just written down on some random paper that you just choose to pay attention to or not. We really don’t.” He smirked._

_Derek turned around to face Riker. “Get out of here! Run!” he shoved Riker to the side. They all had their guns aimed to Derek now. Riker just stood there beside Derek shaking his head. “They don’t want you, get out of here!! NOW!” Derek roared and unleashed his wolf; he turned back to the hunters as Riker started to turn to run. Maybe Derek didn’t want to fight the hunters, he certainly felt like he deserved death sometimes, but he couldn’t leave Riker without a fight. But he was out numbered and defiantly out gunned. Probably loaded with bullets full of wolfs bane none the less. But he had to try. He bared he teeth, let loose the loudest howl he could and charged. He could hear the cocking of the guns, the twitch of the trigger fingers and the happy laugh that left the hunters mouths. But he never heard the footsteps. Three shots filled the night air, but Derek didn’t feel a thing, why? He was lying on the ground, why was there no pain? But then he could smell blood, and it wasn’t his, it was Rikers. He looked up and saw Riker laying over him, his face twisted in pain. Riker rolled off Derek with a grunt and landed on his back. “Riker?” Derek didn’t quite understand what had just happened. “RIKER?!” Derek could hear the hunters running away but he couldn’t peel his eyes from the sight of his mate. Riker had shoved right into Derek at the last second and took every bullet the hunters offered into his side, ripping thru his body, lungs, organs and flesh._

_“What have you done? Riker, why?!” Derek was holding Riker to his chest; he knew there was nothing he could do. Riker didn’t want to be a wolf. He made Derek promise that if something like this ever happened that he would never turn Riker. Derek only ever agreed to it because he never imagined this could happen, not again, why was everyone he ever loved taken from him? Was it because of what he was, should he be punished for being a werewolf? Riker was fading fast, blood pooling out of his mouth from all the internal bleeding and bullets rippled throughout his body. Riker raised his hand to cradle Derek’s cheek one last time. “D-Derek, p-please don’t make…make this an anchor” Riker spat up more blood, the tears burning Derek eyes and drowning his cheeks. “Not my death. I-I-love you so much sourwolf, I d-don’t regret anything.” Derek felt the life leave Rikers hand, his constant warmth fading. He was gone. Rikers eyes still on Derek smiling, he didn’t want to believe it, even though he knew he could no longer hear his heart beating, he would never hear it again._

_“Riker? Riker?! Please! Please don’t leave me, I need you.” Derek turned to the night sky and howled. Howled for what felt like forever, letting all his pain and remorse into it all. He knew he had to go, because he could never explain what had happened here and Rikers body needed to be found. He used Rikers cell and dialed 911. He gently laid Riker to the ground and kissed his forehead one last time. Kissed his lips and whispered, “I’m so sorry. So fucking sorry, I love you. Riker, I’m sorry!” Derek stood up and turned, then faded into the night drowned forest._

Stiles couldn’t help the tears escaping his eyes. He could feel all of Derek’s pain, he could see it. He had never wanted to hug someone so bad before in his life. He raised his hand to Derek’s shoulder and rested it there. Derek’s life flashed before Stiles eyes, Kate, the fire, Laura, and now Riker. This was Derek Hale, the baseball star of Beacon Hills High; they still talk about that homerun for the state championship when he was a junior. He had heard of the Hale fire from his dad, it was still an open investigation; they never caught the person who set that home with all those people inside it a flame. He could see that Derek wasn’t the same person he was in high school, he was hard now, shut out from the world, he didn’t want to be a part of a world that only wanted pain from him and could only give him remorse. Stiles pulled back and looked Derek in the eye. “I’m so sorry, for….for everything. All your pain, your hurting, no one deserves that, not even if they feel like they do.”

Derek glared at Stiles and snapped back, “Shut up and mind your own business. Are you going to help me or not?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Yeah, sorry. Please, sit down.” He gestured to the floor. “Close your eyes and think about our favorite memory of Riker. Hold it and think of nothing else.” He took another deep breath,  _here we go._

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i have never seen a single episode of the ghost whisperer, but i have been told this sounds like it. so i hope this doesn't really sound too much like the show, i really did try to make this unique ^.^  
> more chapters to come! don't worry, it's not done yet!  
> thanks so much for reading!  
> check out my tumblr.  
> sterek-much.tumblr.com


End file.
